New Case For the Lightman Group
by VicTORIa1001
Summary: My first story, and of course it has to be with Lie to Me. The show is just great!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN LIE TO ME OR ANY OF IT'S CONTENT!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Emily walked into her dad's room on a late Wednesday night, she was uncertain about disturbing his deep sleep since he hasn't gotten much in the last three days that she's been there. She seriously debated whether it was that important or if should wait till' the following morning. She decided to wait. As she was tiptoeing out Cals' cell phone rang. Her dad, being a light sleeper, jumped out of the bad and sprang for the phone on the nightstand beside the bed. He answered with haste,**

"**What do you want?!"**

"**Uhh…"**

**Cal knew the voice all too well, "Loker, Tell me what you want, and it better be good cause you woke me up!" Cal heard multiple voices then and he recognized the two other women with Loker it was Torres and Foster. Before he said another word the phone went from Loker to Foster.**

"**Cal you need to get over hear fast"**

"**Why?! I was having a great dream"**

"**Haha your soooo funny, Cal seriously we've got a big case to deal with Agent Reynolds just brought it to our attention, turn the T.V on Cal, see for yourself."**

**Cal reached for the remote with ease and flipped to the local news channel.**

"**Breaking News is coming in right now, we go now to Maria who has just arrived at the scene."**

"**Yes, we're here and we are just getting word of a shooting inside of a gas station. The police have just recently released a report saying that this man has been on the run from them for the last 17 hours, and he is wanted for killing a family of seven in their sleep. We do not know the supposed motive for the suspect but he has been identified as Jack Reed. He is currently holding seven people hostage and says he will only speak to The Lightman Group. We have found out that the Lightman group is a company that helps the FBI solve cases by telling when people lie and why they do it .."**

**While all of this was unfolding Cal was rapidly throwing on his pants and buttoning up his light blue shirt, throwing on a jacket, putting his socks and shoes on, and fastening his belt.**

"**Foster, tell Ben I'll be at the office in ten minutes tops." he hung up the phone not waiting for her response.**

**He was so busy getting ready he didn't even notice Emily standing in his doorway with a look of shock on her face. At this point Cal cursed Zoë for having to take an **_**'emergency trip' **_**all the way to California. **

"**Dad, I'm so coming with you"**

"**Ugh fine, it's not like I had a choice in the matter anyway. Hurry up, go get dressed we leave in two minutes Em."**

* * *

**Approximately 10 minutes later Cal was impatiently waiting for that elevator that seemed to know he was already behind on his schedule. After about 2 minutes of cursing to himself and pacing like a caged lion he bolted towards the door to the staircase. Em, who was lost in sudden exhaustion that had come upon her, looked after her dad with a **_**"uhh no way" **_**look and he didn't even look back, but instead yelled over his shoulder something about doing what she pleased, just not anything stupid and childish. **

_**Eli Loker and Ria Torres were digging up more needed information on their new man, Jack Reed, Agent Ben Reynolds was talking to his superiors, Cal was focused on the screen in front of him, Gillian was focused on Cal and his masked face. She always wondered why he always shut her out…**_

"**Foster… OI, FOSTER!"**

"**Hmm… what?"**

"**Jeez are you really THAT tired, I mean I asked you three times and you still didn't hear me?"**

**Gillian blushed, but immediately hid her face from him by giving her full attention to the screen. She was trying desperately not to give anything away in her facial expressions.**

"**Oh, sorry just lost in thought for a minute… it looks like he's kinda worried about something."**

" **I don't care about his bloody face… I mean I do but… I asked you if you had seen where Em was."**

"**No… Cal, you brought Em here?"**

**He was about to say something but was caught short of breath by a slap in the back. Who other than Jack Radar. Gillian saw Cals' jaw flex and his hands in his pockets tighten into balled fists. She didn't want him blowing a gasket in his own place of business…**

"**Cal, can I talk to you in private for a minute please?" **

"**Sure luv." Cal was reluctant that Gillian had saved him from planting a right hook right in Radars' face. **

"**Gill… been way too long, did you like the flowers? I'm so sorry I had to leave on such a short notice, but business called and I just had to answer." **

**Cal was so disgusted by his comment, and Jack had the nerve to step right in front of him blocking his view from Gillian. Oh, how he wanted to kill him right there. Gillian obviously saw Cal right before Jack stepped in front if him, she had to act now.**

"**It's fine Jack, I really need to talk to Cal in private though, so if you excuse me…"**

**Cal was literally being dragged out of the conference room by Gillian, while Jack stood there with a blank expression. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Cal was relieved that Gillian had taken him away from Jack. When they got to his office door he was fuming. Gillian walked in his office first. Her back was turned to Cal but she could feel his anger. The door slammed with a loud bang.**

"**What the bloody hell is he doin' here? Did you call him… cause if you did I swear…"**

"**Cal… Cal, calm down, I didn't call him. The FBI must have called him in for another opinion."**

"**What? That's absurd!" Cal didn't mean to vent his feelings on Gillian but she induced it… I mean didn't **_**she **_drag him out away from _**him**_. No… she did it so he wouldn't hurt his ego or anyone else in the room.

"Cal…?"

Cal saw her face and read it all too well; fear.

"Sorry luv… just thinking." He walked over to her, her back against his wall, he lightly touched her arm. There was a certain feel about the room just then.

"Thinking?" Gillian said "Or… are _**you**_ just **THAT **tired?"

Cal saw her eyes twinkle and a huge smile cross her face. He knew what she wanted then, but he just couldn't give it to her, it wasn't right, he didn't deserve her. Cal had just stood there he shifted his gaze to somewhere else in the room. Gillian knew what he was thinking but she refused to believe it. She took the step that was separating there bodies and gently reached her hand up to make him meet her gaze. Cal refused at first but eventually gave in to her, like always.

"Gill…"

She Stopped him from saying another word by pressing her lips against his. Their kiss was definitely everything either had imagined. It was as if they were made for each other. Their bodies fit perfectly, their lips weren't quick to pull apart, but they eventually had to, not only because they were short of breath, but because there came a happy squeal that was quickly identified as Emily's.

"OH MY GOSH, FINALLY!"

Gillian blushed pure pink. Cal saw it and just couldn't help but smile at how vulnerable she was to her emotions. She slipped behind Cal and slid her hands from around his neck. She turned to go but Cal caught her hand and gave her a look. She slightly nodded and reversed her motions. She sat down on the couch and waited for Emily to say something. Gillian was surprised when Cal broke the silence.

"Em, Where were you?"

"Oh… did you think you were in here alone? Cause' I can just go back and lay down in the other room like I'm invisible and I'll wait till' you two lovebirds finish your business." Emily smirked when she saw both of their reactions.

"No, Emily I meant where have you been in the past 30 minutes?"

"Really!? Hmm… maybe you should be more specific in your question next time."

At this point Gillian couldn't resist any longer she doubled over in uncontrollable laughter. Cal and Emily just looked at her as if she was going crazy. By the time she stopped she looked up and had tears of joy coming down her face. She couldn't stop smiling.

"What are laughing about Gil? I mean my daughter is interrogating us about our personal lives."

"Cal, that's _**WHY I'm laughing."**_

"_**Wha…" Cal said with the biggest look of confusion on his face.**_

"_**She's just like you Cal. You two had the same stance, the same mask hiding the emotions, the same interrogation mind, it's hilarious. From my point of view it looks like your looking at yourself in the mirror. Oh and you guys also have the same look on your faces right now." **_

_**And indeed they did, they all exchanged looks and all started to laugh at the same time. Cal took Emily under his arm and led her to the couch by Gillian. He planted himself right in the middle and swung his free arm around Gillian. The touch to Gillian was very warming and she felt like she belonged to a family again. There was nothing to worry about, it was as if a heavy burden was lifted from her shoulders. After they were done laughing they all sat in silence trying to catch their breath. Cal spoke first.**_

"_**Gillian, I feel like pissing Radar off, you wanna help?"**_

"_**What do I have to do?"**_

_**Emily read Gillian's face and knew that she didn't even have to know what she had to do, Gillian would do anything for her dad.**_

"_**Well luv, not much really just act like were dating and we're a happy couple."**_

"_**Act?" Gillian said with a shocked and hurtful expression. Emily saw it and punched her dad in the arm. She didn't want them to go back to being friends, Emily wanted her dad to be happy and that meant being with Gillian. **_

"_**Oi! Emily! What was that for?" Cal read the girls' faces and knew what his daughter meant. "Yes Gill, ACT like we're dating, and as for the second part… isn't that already underway?" Cal looked at her and could swear that he just saw through her soul. Gillian didn't even get to say a word Cal pulled her off the couch and dragged her through his door. Emily walked after them she could tell her dad was going to enjoy this very much. **_

"_**Torres, Loker, how are we doin' in here?" Cal had walked in with a smile on his face and his arm slung around Gillian's waist. When Ria and Eli had turned around to look at him they were surprised to see Cal and Gillian acting like a couple. Eli and his radical honesty were the first to speak out.**_

"_**Whoa, is there something we should know? By the way you two look good together."**_

"_**Uh-oh" Ria said "Trouble headed our way"**_

_**Cal turned around expecting Radar but it was the head of FBI. He was almost disappointed.**_

"_**Sorry to break up the love feast but our current situation has just increased in intensity, Doctor Lightman. You need to come with me immediately." **_

"_**Sure no problem." He broke away from Gillian and without saying goodbye he walked away.**_

_**Cal was in an FBI vehicle in no time. They told him to take off his shirt so that he could put on a bulletproof vest for his own good. By the time they got to the gas station where Jack Reed was it was close to 11:00 P.M, and they debriefed Cal on the current situation. He made his way to the door very carefully and before even walking in he heard a gunshot and felt the wind get knocked out from him.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Again I DO NOT OWN LIE TO ME OR ANY OF IT'S FAB CONTENT._**

_Really short chapter, but more to come and very soon, I'm planning on putting alot more detail in, so stay tuned for more._

_WILL UPDATE SOON!_

* * *

Cal slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with the sound of a gun being loaded, he could only remember the fact that a gun went off and he had collapsed on the floor from the force of the bullet that was aimed at his chest. The last thing he remembered was a voice that was husky, and then the cold feeling of a gun being slammed into the back of his temple.

"Ahh, Dr. Lightman, how nice of you to join us on this brilliant night."

Cal had no response

"You know, that was pretty clever for them FBI fellas' to protect the lie man."

Cal still didn't respond

"All right since I'm the only one talkin' here why don't I tell you why I need you here."

Finally Cal responds

"I know why you need me, but why do I need to be handcuffed?"

"So you don't try anything stupid." Reed said

"Look" Cal said "The only way that I can prove your innocence is if you come back with me to my office so my group and I can perform a proper reading of you."

"NO, uh-uh, no way, I can't leave this gas station, cause as soon as I step foot out there I'll get my head blown off, and I will lose my leverage of having hostages Doc."

At this point Cals' brain was working overtime, trying to find a solution to free these hostages and get him, along with Jack Reed, out safely and to his lab.

"OK, I've got a plan Jack, but you have to agree with my conditions." Cal said this with all hope in his voice, praying that he would agree.

"I like you Doc, you sound like you're the one with all the power and that you're the one holding the gun. If I hadn't met you under these circumstances we probly could have been best of friends."

"I don't think so Jack, I'm a man of science" Cal saw his face contort with anger he needed to say something to calm this man down before he did something he would regret.


End file.
